New Year Night
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "You're the naughty one! If you didn't push me and break the vas, Uncle Krowell wouldn't be mad at us! And you use that language too, Frau!"/"If you think you're a polite kid, then call me 'Frau-niichan' since you're six years younger than me, damn brat!"-request from Black Romeo, warning inside.


"I want that candy—"

"Hell no. You're not going to get it. You're naughty, after all."

The little brunette frowned at the older blonde. "But I'm not!"

His current babysitter snorted. "You are, damn brat."

Warheit Tiashe Raggs, or better known as Tiashe, pouted and pointed at the tall blonde kid. "You're the naughty one! If you didn't push me and break the vas, Uncle Krowell wouldn't be mad at us! And you use that language too, Frau!"

"If you think you're a polite kid, then call me 'Frau-_niichan_' since you're six years younger than me, damn brat!"

"You don't deserve that nickname, pervert guy!"

"WHAT THE—"

* * *

**New Year Night**

* * *

**Genre:** Friendship – Family

**Rate:** T~

**Warning:** Chibi!Teito/Tiashe and Chibi!Frau oneshot, set in Their Daily Lives' world (well, 2 years later), and ZehelxProfe hints.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yukino Ichihara and Yuki Amemiya, still… #cries

**A/N: **Request from Black Romeo. Happy New Year, minna! XD

* * *

Lots of people passed them, trying to ignore their malicious aura that made them shuddered. Among those people, the manor residents along with Krowell and Eve stared at those two children with sweats hanging on their cheeks. Profe shot Zehel a glaring look, while the tall and muscular man just face-palmed on his place—between a disbelieved Landkarte and a surprised Ea.

"What kind of language you've taught him before, Zehel?"

Zehel didn't dare to answer. He didn't dare to feel Profe's wrath if she knew that he let a nine years old kid watched action movies every night before he went to sleep. An action movie that _full_ of foul language, mind you. And Profe hated it so much whenever she found a child who spoke foul language fluently like Frau. She didn't blame the child, though—she blamed** the one who took care of said child**. In this case, of course the would-be-victim was her own boyfriend_scratch_housemate.

Zehel would be a dead man at the New Year's Eve now.

"Do you mind to explain where did he know that language, Zehel?"

"…"

Landkarte blinked, and grinned nervously. "Would you let me translate that for you, Profe?"

Profe smiled sweetly at him—far too sweet until she made everyone shivered when they realized she was spreading a pitch black aura from her back. "Of course, my dear. Please do."

"…I think that he wants to say, 'I'm not the one who rent those action movies for him every night.'"

Eve could do nothing but hid herself behind Krowells' back when Profe slapped Zehel with a big paper fan. Only God know where did she hide that huge thing, by the way.

* * *

They walked in silence with pissed off faces.

An ironic thing to be seen, since people around them were talking happily with their friends or buying things like sweet candies. Well, Tiashe bought an apple candy, but still…

"…oi, damn brat."

Tiashe frowned again. "My name is Tiashe, Frau!"

"Don't care about it." Tiashe's frown deepened. He was about to speak something when Frau suddenly asked with bored face, "Where's your parents?"

The green eyed brunette blinked in surprise. "Eeh… They went to another city last week. Dad has some business there, and my Uncles had to force him to go so the business wouldn't be ruined."

One of Frau's eyebrows was raised in curiosity. "Force him? Why?"

Tiashe chuckled amusedly when he remembered the scene. "Dad said he wants to spend this year's eve with me. He went to another city too last year, so we didn't spend the eve together last year. I want to spend tonight with him too, but I don't want to be an egoist!" he said childishly with a big smile on his lip. Frau nodded in understanding, but he still wore his gloomy face. Then, Tiashe innocently asked, "Where's yours, Frau?"

Frau stopped to walk, and Tiashe had a feeling that he had said something wrong and hurt the blonde's feeling.

And his feeling was right.

"…they died several years ago."

Tiashe became panicked instantly. "A-ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—"

Frau sighed. "It's okay, you don't know a thing about me anyway," he said casually while patting (or messing) Tiashe's soft hair. "And I was surprised too when he invited me to go to this festival with you guys. I spent my last year's holiday with Magdalene in that silent home and it's so boring."

* * *

"…who's that Magdalene actually, Zehel?" Relikt asked curiously; he had heard that name often, but knowing that person was another matter. "My dearest cousin whom this woman often mistaken as my lover," Zehel answered flatly while pointing at Profe, who ignored him and kept talking with a surprised Eve and Krowell.

"So she's your cousin?" Landkarte gasped in surprise, voicing what Ea had in his mind. Zehel gave him silent nod, since his cheek was still in pain after Profe's painful slap. What a poor guy.

* * *

"So, simply put, you live with Magdalene after that incident?"

A nod. "Gido—uh, you know him as Zehel. Forgot that he has another nickname in that manor—often visit us, and tells me about his life at the manor. He says that if I want, I can live there with him too."

Tiashe tilted his head. "Then why don't you live there? It's so lively and I love to stay there too!"

This time, Frau smirked. "Are you? Is it really fun?"

"Uh-huh!" Tiashe nodded zealously, his smile widened in happiness. "You see, there're currently 7 people who live there. My Uncle Kreuz lives at there too, and similar with Uncle Zehel, he often returns to home to play with me or to watch for my Dad. Then, there're Uncle Relikt, Uncle Fest, Auntie Profe (from far away, Profe winced out of the blue and other male in the manor distanced themselves from her immediately), Landkarte-niichan, and Ea-niichan! They're so kind, you know! Ea-niichan is actually my uncle too, but I usually call him '_Onii-chan_' instead."

"How come?"

"Because he looks younger than my other Uncles, and I knew about him as my Uncle recently. So~"

* * *

Krowell shot Ea a dirty look after he heard his own nephew's statement, while Ea just smiled calmly—he was resisting himself not to burst out laughing, for your information—beside a laughing Landkarte.

"Now Tiashe has said the proof. Do you still want to deny the truth?"

"…I won't accept it for the rest of my life."

Ea shook his head in pity—and mockingly. "What a stubborn Uncle you are, dear cousin-in-law."

If Eve didn't pull his back and Landkarte didn't pull Ea away, maybe a huge fighting scene would happen at that street right now.

* * *

"Come to think of it…" Frau stopped walking again when he felt someone pulled his sleeve just now. He turned to see Tiashe, and found the younger kid with a sleepy face behind him. His apple candy was half-eaten, and he was yawning with half-opened eyes. Simply put, the only child of Krom Raggs had to sleep now. "…yep. It's the time for children to sleep indeed," Frau said calmly before holding Tiashe's hand so that the little boy wouldn't fell asleep on the street.

Tiashe looked at the taller kid with a small frown on his face. "But you're still a child too…" and yawning afterward.

Frau grinned. "You're not a night owl like me, damn brat. Now go to sleep, I'll carry you in my back."

Tiashe blinked slowly. "Can you?"

"Of course I can. You're much shorter and lighter than me, anyway."

Even though he felt offended, Tiashe said nothing. He was too sleepy to say anything again. He put his arms around Frau's neck, and let the older child carried him in his back. "Un… Good night, Frau…"

Frau smirked amusedly. "Good night, damn brat."

When Tiashe had fallen asleep, however, a firework started to bloom in the sky. Frau shook his head in pity, but not in a mocking way like Ea did toward Krowell before. "What a pity that you fell asleep before you see what you wanted to see," he whispered softly while walking toward his Uncle, who waved his hand at him. Krowell took Tiashe when he had reached the group, thanking Frau for carrying the sleeping child, and patted his head softly.

Landkarte, being the childish teen in the group, squatted beside the blonde kid with a wide smirk on his face. "So, are you going to live at the manor or not? I pity your Uncle to have someone slapped him every time he gets a mail from that Magdalene."

Frau snorted, and got pinched on his cheek by his Uncle afterward. Said Uncle looked like he was going to lecture him, but when the blonde woman in the group glared at him again, Zehel chose to keep his mouth closed like before. "Actually I want to stay with Magdalene and see Zehel's painful face whenever he got slapped by Profe-san," he said innocently, gaining Zehel's glare (which he ignored) and Profe's gentle smile before continuing, "but what that little boy told me before made me want to move there too."

Fest smiled warmly with his hand extended at the spiky haired kid.

"Welcome to the manor, Frau."

* * *

**~The end~**


End file.
